A Trip Down Mem'ry Lane
by the ninja kitten
Summary: - I swear it to you, I didn't plan it to happen this way. About two years ago, if someone told me that I was going to jump into my favorite movie and take the world by storm with the cutest guy in the Milky Way... well, I would've believed them. But that's an issue for a different time. -
1. The Itsy Bitsy Prologue

**Title: A Trip Down Mem'ry Lane**

**Summary: - I swear it to you, I didn't plan it to happen this way. About two years ago, if someone told me that I was going to jump into my favorite movie and take the world by storm with the cutest guy in the Milky Way... well, I would've believed them. But that's an issue for a different time. -**

**Disclaimer: None is mine. None. **

I swear it to you, I didn't plan it to happen this way. About two years ago, if someone told me I was going to jump into my favorite movie and take the world by storm with the cutest guy in the Milky Way... well, I would've believed them. But that's an issue for a different time.

Hello there, awkward person staring into my thoughts. I'm Kiwi Spencer, please to meet your slightly stalkerish acquaintance. Now, you must be thinking: young lady, why are you swearing? Well I'm getting to that. Geesh. Are stalkers always this impatient?

It all started two years ago, on a dark and stormy night...

Wait a minute. Since when did I agree to take a trip down memory lane? And especially, why with you? What do you want with my life?

Fine. Finey fine fine. Be a butt face.

If you're coming along, I'd suggest to buckle up, cause its going to be a crazy ride.

Yay for stupid metaphors!

**Ninja's Note: I know this is super short, but it's accompanied by a regular chapter... so yay!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: A Trip Down Mem'ry Lane**

**Summary: - I swear it to you, I didn't plan it to happen this way. About two years ago, if someone told me that I was going to jump into my favorite movie and take the world by storm with the cutest guy in the Milky Way... well, I would've believed them. But that's an issue for a different time. -**

**Disclaimer: None is mine. None. **

Reginald, New Jersey was a superbly boringly regularly original town. The houses weren't expensive, there was one movie theatre and one seafood place and one frozen yogurt and one Starbucks and one of a bunch of other things. So naturally, something fantastically amazing happens to an innocent citizen in that boring town and the citizen is saved from nothing by a knight in tin armor, blah blah blah.

Well it did actually happen. Buuuut... that innocent citizen was my 70 year old next door neighbor who won the lottery. Some retired old scientist guy kidnapped her for too much ransom money and she was never seen again.

What, he had a weird tin helmet!

"Kiwi. Kimmy. Kimmy Chin! Kimberly!"

Smack.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Kimberly." I hissed, a dangerous gleam in my cold jade green eyes. In less than a millisecond, though, I transformed back into Happi Kiwi, the not-so-bright, bubbly, obsessive 19 year old girl. "Yes Issa?"

My best friend Isabella was used to these transformations, but she did hold her head where I'd hit her with the nearest hard object - a Webster's dictionary. "It's rainy and stormy," she mumbled, "and there's a first showing of that magician movie, Now You See Me."

"You had me at the word magician," I joked, me being a magician myself. "When's the movie start?"

Issa grinned excitedly. "Half an hour. God, Dave Franco is SO hot!"

I rolled my eyes. Trust Issa to drool over the hot guys while I'll probably just stand (or sit) there like a fish out of water, wondering how they did all of their tricks.

Issa was still ranting. "And Mark Ruffalo! THE HULK IS IN THIS MOVIE KIWI!"

"Who's Mark Buffalo?" I questioned. Also trust Issa to fangirl over every single actor in any movie. Her mom works at Warner Bros, so she basically knows everything about every actor and actress anywhere.

Issa flicked my head impatiently with a perfectly manicured purple nail. "You're hopeless, Kiwi. C'mon, let's go. We'll take my car. Just leave a note for your mom." I quickly scribbled down a note - 'Issa and I going to movies. Be back soon. xoxo, Kim'. Issa checked over my note (we've had some pretty bad experiences with my mom and unspecific notes) before deeming it worthy and almost dragging me out to her car.

She was really excited for this one. Ohboi.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Close your eyes."

"Now when we count to three, open them."

"One."

"Two."

Silence.

It was basically a minute before I realized that they hadn't said three yet and my eyes were still closed while everyone else was leaving. Issa tapped me on the shoulder and I stood up. "I totally meant to just sit there," I mumbled awkwardly.

"That movie," Issa started.

"Was AWESOME!" We both chorused.

All the way home, I was rating, and Issa was basically hyperventilating.

"And the bubble trick-"

"Dave Franco-"

"And Rhodes-"

"Dave Franco-"

"And the whole Lionel Shrike thing-"

"Dave Franco-"

"THE QUARTERBACK!"

"AND DANLEY!"

"Issa," I paused. "Who the fuck is Danley?"

"It's the Danny/Henley couple name, duh!" Issa breathed.

"DANELY FOREVER!" I cried happily, throwing my hands up in the air. Rain pounded viciously on the window and I sighed in happiness as Issa and I once more began ranting about our new favorite movie.

"Shot the bed!" Issa grinned and swerved into my driveway at a semi-dangerous speed.

"Shot the laptop," I shrugged, hopping out of the car and running up to my room.

Issa and I had a routine whenever we saw a new movie. Issa would read every Fanfiction they had about that movie and I'd write a new one. Then, she'd bug me every day until I finished a new chapter and she could post it on our account. Issa always got my bed to read and I got my laptop to write.

My awesome yet ancient laptop buzzed as it started to heat up. Issa flicked her boots off and collapsed into my bed as she turned on her phone and hugged my pillow. "You're gonna kill Munchlax."

Issa shrugged. Munchlax was my Tempur-Pedic Pokémon pillow. She had 'accidentally' stolen it so many times that we basically shared it. "Write," she ordered, lazily scrolling through the Movie titles until she found Now You See Me. "There's only 157," she complained, her face falling.

"Well, 158 now," I responded, fingers typing with lightning speed. Issa flicked on the radio from my iHome and the sounds of Katy Perry filled the room as I leaned back against the wall.

It was 12:38 when my eyes started drooping. Issa was fast asleep, drooling on Munchlax. "Eww," I muttered, stealing my Pokémon away to wipe him off. Her phone was still on - she only had one page left to read. I shook my head as my lips curled in amusement - Issa always read way too fast.

I pulled out the spare mattress from under my bed and fluffed out a blanket from my bureau. I snuggled up next to Munchlax under it and slowly started to nod off.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

It was the afternoon of March 28, a week later, and I was on my usual corner, doing my usual thing. "Hey New Jersey! Is anyone up for a magic show?"

People started gathering just at my voice. I smiled wryly, and flipped my red beanie off. It floated softly to the ground. With a smile, I snapped a couple times. Lampposts around me fizzed to life. "That's better. Now, little man in the green Luigi shirt, can you pick a card for me?"

The little boy stepped up. He had huge calf eyes and a small grin. Nervously, he picked a card. "Alright now show it to your family but not to me, okay?" He did, and I shielded my eyes. Once everyone had seen it, I shuffled it back into the deck. "Now watch closely." I held the cards with one hand and lazily twirled my finger above the deck. Slowly, the ten of spades rose out of the deck.

"That's not it..." The boy trailed off, disappointed.

"Lets try again," I decided, not nervous at all. This was part of the trick.

Next, the ace of hearts. Then the jack of clubs. Then the ten of diamonds. "It's not working," the little boy argued.

Sighing, I shook my head. "I don't understand..." I trailed off, letting the cards fall from my hands.

"Look!" A little blond girl cried. The cards were rising, but every one of them was a seven of diamonds. Wind was blowing the cards but they still formed a big fat smile in the darkened sky. With a snap from me, they all lit up and the boy gasped.

"It worked," he giggled. "That's my card!"

I snapped one last time, a dazzling smile making its way on my face. Fireworks exploded in the heavens above, and thundering applause assaulted my ears. Coins fell into my beanie in waterfalls as I cheered, "I am Kiwi Spencer, and I hope you had a magical night!" With a laugh, I scooped up my beanie and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

It was awhile after everyone had left, and I was pulling the cards down from in the trees with a happy glow on my face. The little invisible fish wire had held tight, and not a single piece of evidence was left. Satisfied, I dusted off my faded jeans and was about to call it a night when I noticed something reflecting light up in the tree.

Now, you've gotta believe me when I tell you that I am NOT a tree climber. Curiosity uprooting any sense of self I had left, I gripped a branch and worked to pull myself up.

About five minutes later, I was perched on a pretty high branch. Swallowing and trying not to think how far away the ground was, I reached out to the shiny thing with dusty fingers.

It was a playing card.

Breathlessly, I pulled it towards me. It was smooth and clean and new. In the dark, I struggled to read it. Damn me leaving my gloves at home! They had switches to the lights in them. Blinking a couple times, I strained my eyes. My breath hitched when I saw what it was.

A tarot card. The Star.

I couldn't swallow. I felt like my world had been ripped from the universe and mushed into a ball. Nervous, shaking, I flipped it over. There was an Egyptian eye on the back.

There was an eye.

The Eye.

I think that was about when I fainted.

Ohboi.

When I came to, it was still dark. I wondered why I was under a tree at 2:57 in the morning. I wondered why I had a killer headache. I wondered why my ankle was about to die of pain.

And then I remembered. Crying out, I searched the ground. My hands found it before my eyes did, and I read it over and over again, breathing so heavy I was surprised I didn't hyperventilate.

I had just received a tarot card.

It took all I had not to faint. Again. Instead, a silly go-happy grin appeared on my face and I laughed. Making sure no one was around, I grinned and used the tree to help me stand up. My ankle was definitely sprained, but not badly. I hoped. Maybe a minor concussion too.

Hopping, I made my way to my house 2 blocks away. Punching in the alarm code, I let myself in. No one was home. No one was ever home.

I couldn't let go of the tarot card for fear of it disappearing forever, so I held it in my mouth as I dialed Issa's number. Her head was gonna explode!

"Kiwi... go back t' beh... 'm not intrussded in yu' midnigh caffeine rush."

"Issa!" I whispered excitedly. "I just got a tarot card!"

"A whu' car'?"

"A TAROT CARD!"

"Whus' a tarut car'?"

"From Now You See Me, Issa, I'M IN THE EYE!"

"Whus' now yu' see meh?"

I paused. Issa would definitely remember Now You See Me, even if she was half asleep. "Issa, the movie we went to the other day."

"I dun see no mobee wi' yu' Kiwi, now go t' beh." She hung up.

Heart beating wildly out of my chest, I hopped up to my room. My head was about to explode. Shakily, I turned my computer on and tried to get into my pajamas. As soon as the Home screen appeared, I went on Google Chrome and searched up 'now you see me movie'.

Chrome crashed. My eyes widened, but then I blew it off. My computer was old, it must be broken or something. I plopped down on my bed and turned on my iPhone and searched up 'now you see me Louis letterer'. My iPhone shut off. When I pressed the power button and turned it on again, nothing was open on Safari.

Now I was gonna have a heart attack. But... but I just saw the movie! And now... now it's all gone and the only reminder I have of it is a tarot card telling me to be in NY on East Evans street by tomorrow at 4:44 PM...

I blinked. And then again. And then smiled.

This was my chance. This was my chance to be kidnapped by an old psycho retired scientist. This was my chance to make a mark on the world. Unless, of course, everything that had happened in the past week was all inside my head and I was going insane. Which is definitely a possibility.

Chuckling a little to myself, I took out a pad and a pencil.

**Ninja's Note: So how'd you like it? It's my first story (obviously since its so bad:P) so please review and give constructive criticism! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: A Trip Down Mem'ry Lane**

**Summary: - I swear it to you, I didn't plan it to happen this way. About two years ago, if someone told me that I was going to jump into my favorite movie and take the world by storm with the cutest guy in the Milky Way... well, I would've believed them. But that's an issue for a different time. -**

**Disclaimer: None is mine. None. **

I pinched my nose as the train screeched to a stop, and suddenly really regretted taking the subway. It was making my head pound.

As for my injuries? No concussion, whoop! I took some Advil for my headache and it was reduced to a dull thud. My ankle was wrapped around some ice but it didn't hurt TOO much anymore.

Quickly, I scanned my subway pass and almost ran up the stairs and out into New York. A cliche smile spread across my face and my eyes lit up when they happened upon a Starbucks just across the street. The wind whipped brown curls out of my face as I rushed across the street and almost tripped when I tried to get into the Starbucks. "Small town girl having trouble, huh?" I murmured, inhaling the scent of freshly brewed coffee and frappuccinos.

Frappuccinos.

Almost skipping, I waited on the 2 person line before asking breathlessly, "Can I have a Rolo frap?" The cashier nodded, and I barely contained my squeals of joy. I hadn't had a Rolo frap in so long... like, an entire 2 weeks. That's a lot. That's too long.

"Name?" She asked.

"Kiwi," I giggled. She gave me a look that said 'aren't you too old to be playing the, let's tell the Starbucks cashier a fake name, game?'. I was too tired to explain that Kiwi was a nickname and instead leveled her with an equally hard stare. She gave up, and turned away to make my frappuccino.

Hope for my adventure filled my chest at the prospect of a Rolo frap. None too soon, a voice called out, "Kiwi," and I basically sprinted to receive the caramel chocolaty awesomeness. Sighing in contentment, I plopped down in a seat and sipped. It was 4:31, I still had ten minutes.

About seven minutes later, the bell rung to signal the opening of the door. My breath was taken away as a girl about 5 or 6 years older than me walked in. She had fiery red hair, brown eyes, a charming red smile, and black gloves.

Henley Reeves.

Blinking and staring into my Rolo frap, I thought about how I'd promised myself that I wouldn't freeze and act like an idiot. Taking a breath and grabbing my Rolo frap, I stood up. I had to go, especially if I wanted to beat Merritt there. I checked my watch: it was 4:38. A bubbly smile made its way on my face again, and with one last half-glance at Henley, I strolled out the door and started heading towards East Evans.

I made it there at 4:43. The door creaked when I opened it, making me wince. Taking a deep breath in, I started to climb the stairs, not trusting the elevator in this dingy apartment. No one was waiting for me on floor 4, room 5 (I took a guess) so I sat on the railing and fiddled with the light bulb above me. That's how Merritt found me, black gloves and brown curls and annoying squeaking sound and all.

"Are you an electrician?" He asked, and I could tell he was already shuffling through my mind.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I jumped off the railing and sipped the last of my Rolo frap noisily. Somehow, I felt like I'd be the least nervous around Merritt. "I can basically feel you raping my brain."

Merritt blinked. "Well, if you're gonna be that way." He held up his hands in a fake defensive matter, and I chuckled a little. "Why are you just-"

"The door's locked." I shrugged. "We're waiting for someone."

"And why might you think that?" Merritt asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, Baldy."

"I also know that you know my name and I don't know yours," Merritt replied. I stared him down. "What?" he asked. "Not allowed to actually receive freely given information every once in awhile?"

The corners of my mouth curved into a smile. "Kimmy Spencer."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kimmy." He gave me a toothy smile.

"-nice hair," a woman's voice retorted from downstairs.

"So... where have you been?" A man's voice this time. Danny and Henley.

Henley laughed. "I think you know exactly where I've been Danny; I saw all your 'anonymous' posting on my website."

"You have a website? That's good. Good for you. Get the word out." I raised an eyebrow at Danny's sarcastic comment. My stomach churned.

They approached the top of the steps, and Merritt seemed to realize something. With a glance at me, he said, "Ah. It seems that none if us was the only one chosen... I'll be the first to kick my ego to the curb." I giggled. I knew it was coming but it was still funny.

Danny made to try the door. "It's locked," I informed him softly.

"I think I'll check anyway," he said, glancing at me uneasily before pulling at the door.

"And you..." Merritt had turned to Henley. "You are... don't tell me... Helen... no, Henley." He straightened with a proud smile.

Danny had apparently given up with the door. He turned back to Henley. "It's on your coffee cup."

"Well..." Merritt paused. "Thanks for keeping me honest. It wasn't mentalism, it was simply an observation. Second observation is... that you are beautiful."

"Thank you." Henley blushed, and Danny frowned. Or maybe I was just imagining it.

"Very nice, well polished, good bit there," Danny cut in. "J. Daniel Atlas." He held out his hand for Merritt to shake, and almost did before Merritt decided against it and gave him the finger instead. Danny cleared his throat. "I just wanna say that I know who you are and I'm not interested in you doing your little mentalism thing on me-"

I groaned. "Shut up Atlas, you're already annoying me." Oops. Hadn't meant to say that. I fought with every fiber of my being to keep a straight face and not fall off the railing, which I had re-perched on.

"Control freak..." Merritt sang softly.

Danny look affronted. "Do I know you?"

"Nope!" I said cheerfully.

"Nope," Merritt mimicked in the same tone.

Henley laughed, and it had a sort of musical quality to it. "It doesn't take a mentalist to figure that out, Danny. You're a control freak."

"Great, a compliment." Danny actually seemed sincere.

Henley turned to Merritt and I with a dazzling smile. "Only he would take that as a compliment."

"Okay. Good. Another compliment," Danny added.

"So that's why you two are no longer a couple," Merritt said in a fake realization voice.

I tuned out the whole 'assistant' speech and instead dazedly snapped the lightbulb on and off. It shocked my fingers a little, but it was fun and it made a cool 'old lightbulb' buzzing sound. Not that I would admit it to mysel at the time, but it helped with my nerves. Reminded me I was where I belonged.

Henley must've decided to cut the argument short because she turned to me and asked, "What's your name, anyways?"

I smiled, taking my eyes off of the lightbulb. "Kimmy Spencer. Nice to meetcha."

That's when Jack walked in. "No way. J. Daniel Atlas," he gaped. "Dude, I have seen everything you've ever done... I- I idolize you." He grinned.

Danny shook his hand, obviously pleased and grinning for real. "From a true fan. Nice to meet you."

"From a true stalker," I whispered in Merritt's ear, and the older man chuckled.

"I'm Jack, by the way." He smiled a happy go-lucky grin, and it lit up the room in a sort of way lightbulbs couldn't.

"Question!" Merritt piped up. He held up his tarot card with two fingers. "Did you get one of these?"

"Yeah," Jack grinned again. "Death." It seemed to me like he didn't realize what exactly that implied. Henley and I shared a look.

"The High Priestess." Henley held up her card, a proud kitten smile on her face.

"The Lovers," Danny smirked. Henley coughed the words 'three minutes' into her gloved fist and I grinned, holding in a chuckle at Danny's apparently poor bedroom skills.

"The Hermit," Merritt gave another toothy grin. He seemed a lot like a little, yet very old kid.

"The Star," I finished, all eyes on the tarot card I held up with my thumb and pointer finger.

"So..." Jack trailed off. "Are we waiting for anyone-"

"The door's locked." Everyone save me told him.

"Nah," Jack grinned with a twinkle in his eye, "nothing's ever locked." Best. Line. Ever. He slid a paper clip into the keyhole and the door clicked open. Jack stayed on the ground and we all peered into the darkness. Danny hopped over Jack's knee and began to explore, Henley and Merritt right behind him.

"Kimmy," I introduced, giving him a hand to help him up.

"Nice to meet you, Kiwi." Jack accepted my hand, even though I knew he didn't need my help.

"Kimmy," I repeated.

"Oh, oops." Jack blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you can call me Kiwi if you want." I realized we were still holding hands and my face turned a little pink, but I easily blamed it on the cool weather.

We ventured just behind the other three magicians. The air was progressively getting colder and Jack and my teeth chattered incessantly. It sounded like a weird skeletal orchestra. "This is nastier than my apartment," Danny said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but I could see the nasty bathrooms with the walls caving in.

"It s-smells like s-someth-thing d-died in h-here," I muttered, face red now and freezing.

We reached a small room where it was the coldest. A folded piece of paper, a vase, and a dying flower were on the floor. Danny plucked the paper up and read with interest in his voice, "Now You Don't."

"What..?" Jack and I mumbled.

Pity in her eyes, Henley reached down and placed the rose gently in the vase in an attempt to save its dwindling life. "A rose by any other name." Her velvety voice rebounded off the walls and echoed a little. "Smells just as sweet."

Everyone fell silent when water started to leak out of the vase and fill the cracks in the flooring I hadn't even noticed before. When it was full, the water dropped and gas was released. "It's gas," Jack noticed.

"What is this, mission Let's Kill The Magicians?" I asked, fright I didn't feel showing in my voice.

"It's just dry ice, chill," Merritt muttered.

"What's happening?" Henley whispered.

"Hmm..." Merritt looked like he was trying to achieve a state of great meditation. We all watched him hopefully. "I got nothing..."

"Well thank you, thank you for the delay," Danny interjected.

"I'm just trying to create a space for wisdom," Merritt excused, making Jack and I snicker.

"Danny, be honest, did you do this?" Henley turned to her former employer, questions dancing in her eyes.

"No..." Danny turned to Jack and I. "Did you?"

"Nope, but I wish," We answered in unison before laughing.

"Why didn't anyone as me if I did it?" Merritt whined. No one responded.

Jack was over by the light switch, flicking it on and off. Nothing was happening though, and he shrugged before turning back to us. "Electricities's out."

I smirked, knowing what was going to happen next. "Let's check then." With a snap, the lightbulb flickered on and blue light exploded from the five cameras all around the room. I'd seen it before, but it still took my breath away.

"They're blueprints," Danny noticed.

"This... this is a show," Henley gasped.

"This is amazing," Jack mumbled.

"This is crazy," Merritt decided, but he had that toothy grin of his plastered on his face.

"I'm in!" I giggled, trying to contain my glee. In awe, we all reached out to touch our new symbol - the symbol of the Five Horsemen.

**Ninja's Note: So how d'ya like it? I didn't mean for this to be JackOC! *wail* it just happened! Anyways, I'm trying to make mine stand out from the rest. Have I succeeded?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: A Trip Down Mem'ry Lane**

**Summary: - I swear it to you, I didn't plan it to happen this way. About two years ago, if someone told me that I was going to jump into my favorite movie and take the world by storm with the cutest guy in the Milky Way... well, I would've believed them. But that's an issue for a different time. -**

**Disclaimer: None is mine. None. **

"Here we are." Danny pulled into a parking spot with annoying perfection, the way my dad used to; not a single inch of the car was out of line. We were parked in the lot of a pretty expensive hotel, and the fee was already payed for a week. Then we'd move.

Henley stepped out of the car first, a duffel bag of blueprints in her hand. I followed her sleepily, Jack right behind me. "How are we gonna get our stuff, anyways?" Henley asked, turning back to the rest of us.

"We don't," Merritt shrugged. "I think it's a 'leave it all behind' sort of mission."

The wind howled in the silence, and goosebumps popped up on my arms like unwanted guests. I had a sweater on, but it wasn't nearly warm enough for my liking. Henley was smart - she was wearing a scarf. Then again, she could actually pull that look off, whereas when I wore one I looked like my head had fallen off and I'd tied it on with a scarf.

"Kiwi." I jumped as Jack tapped my shoulder. "C'mon." I snapped out of my daydreams of people tying their heads on with scarves and followed him. Henley, Merritt, and Danny were already inside.

"Sorry," I apologized, rubbing my arms. Jack must have noticed my pink cheeks because he slid his jacket off and handed it to me. "You don't have to-" I looked down, trying to keep my cheeks from turning any pinker.

"It's fine, you're cold." Jack smiled, like that was actually a valid reason. I shrugged and slid my arms into the holes. It was cozy and warm since Jack had been wearing it.

I refrained from staring at him. I'd just met Jack (technically) and I already felt like I trusted him with my life. So badly, I wanted to tell him everything about Issa and I and the movie. I never imagined that keeping a secret would be this hard to keep.

"Kiwi. Kimmy." Jack snapped a couple times in front of my face and I turned to him. "Am I just not interesting enough for you?" He joked.

"It's not you... it's me!" I cried dramatically, wiping fake tears away. "This isn't working out, Jack." We both broke out into hysterical fits of laughter as we shoved open the hotel door.

"Hurry up, lovebirds," Merritt called from the elevator, dangling a key between his pointer finger and thumb. Jack and I decided against arguing and quickly shut up before rushing over to the other Horsemen.

"Merritt's a fifth wheel," I sang, not exactly sure whether I'd regret it or not. I did end up regretting it when all of the other Horsemen slapped me. All at once. "You people are abusing me!" I yelled.

"You're abusing my feelings!" Merritt retorted. Giggling, I backpedaled into the elevator just as it dinged open. We were all silent on the way up to the eighth floor, save Merritt, who was jumping up and down whenever we stopped and started. When we all stared at him, he simply said, "It's fun! I really caught some air on that last one!"

Ding! We all trampled over each other to get out of the elevator and into our suite, which was already set up and payed for. Merritt slid the key into the lock and turned it, making a clicking sound. "This... is... AWESOME!" Jack cheered, running all around the kitchen and living room.

"We shot the biggest bedroom!" Henley and I called, walking into one of two bedrooms. It had two queen sized beds and a bathroom all to itself. We plopped our bags (or in my case, purse) onto our respective beds.

"THERE'S BACON IN A BOX!" Danny had found the food. "AND MALLOMARS - are you hearing this?"

"Da- Atlas likes Bacon in a Box?" I asked Henley, incredulous.

"Are you kidding? It's his life!" Henley cried, shooting me a grin.

"I'm making lunch!" Merritt screamed.

"Don't burn the house down or I'll stuff a pencil up your nose!" I called back. Sighing and yawning, I slid Jack's coat off and folded it before placing it on a wooden chair next to a desk. I wanted to fall asleep so badly that my eyes hurt. Probably because I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before. "Hey Henley?"

"Yeah?" Henley stopped putting her clothes away into a bureau - yes, she actually packed a small bag of clothes - and turned to me.

"Can you lock the door? I'm gonna take a nap and I don't like the idea of Jack and Merritt and whipped cream having access to a sleeping me." I yawned, climbing into bed.

"Sure," Henley smiled brightly, turning back to her clothes. "I'll do it when I finish." My eyes thanked me when I finally closed them. It didn't take long for me to drift off into oblivion.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz**

When I woke up, it was two hours later. The smell of chicken wafted from the kitchen, and I stretched before dazedly shaking my hair out and checking to see what Merritt had made.

It was just Danny in the kitchen, drinking some coffee and eating a chicken panini. He saw me and waved tiredly. "Merritt makes a pretty good panini. Of course he had to go buy the specific kind of bread before he made it, so I'm still eating." I quirkier my eyebrow. "We saved one for you; it's on the counter."

Blinking, I turned to the counter, and I smile broke out on my face. "Yay!" I cheered. "Food!" Almost running, I scooped up the red plate and the glass of water in one fluid motion. I set the food down in the seat next to Danny, and slid into the chair. "Dif ftuff if goof!" I chewed.

"That's disgusting," Danny informed me.

I swallowed. "I know. Where are the others?"

"Jack's asleep, he basically passed out," Danny chuckled. "Merritt went food shopping - again - and Henley went to get her nails done. I think."

"She mentioned that." I nodded, taking another bite of the panini. "Sho, Mewitt wen an' got da shpeshific-" swallow - "bread just for a panini?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "Jack stole mine so Merritt had to make me another one." He took another lazy sip of his coffee.

Smiling a little, I drank some water. "This is going to be so much fun."

"It's some plan, huh?" Danny agreed.

"I just hope we can pull it all off." I finished the panini and dumped the plate and glass in the sink. "I'll be in my room. Adios." With a cheerful wave, I strolled back to my bed. Pursing my lips, I searched through my bag until I found my journal. A pen was taped to the front, and I slid the pen part out of the cap and flipped to a blank page.

The world was left behind as I barely recognized the sports news playing from the TV outside (probably Danny's doing) or the slamming of the door when Henley and Merritt came back from their respective errands, or Jack's sleepy snores, or the sound of his feet padding against the floor, or my door creaking open. "Watcha doing?" Jack leaned over to try and see what I was writing.

With a yelp, I snatched my journal away. "None of your beeswax."

"Is it a journal? Are you raving about how hot I am?" Jack teased.

"In your wildest dreams, Lover Boy." I rolled my eyes, snapping the pen back under its cap.

"No, that's Daniel," Jack pointed out.

"But Death Boy doesn't sound right or make sense," I argued.

"Better than Star Girl." Jack's lips curved into an adorable smile that was really contagious. "Anyways, stop trying to steer me off topic. What are you writing about?"

"Stuff," I excused.

"Stuff like..?" Jack prompted. I sighed; he obviously wouldn't leave me alone until I told him.

"Writing... it's a hobby of mine. I'm just writing a story." I bounced on the bed a little and moved over so Jack didn't have to creepily lean over me anymore.

"You like to write? That's so cool!" Jack grinned. "What's the story about?"

"That's a secret, Jack," I whined.

"Please tell me. Please?!" Jack gave me a kicked puppy face and I almost threw the journal at him.

"Fine." I gave him a brief summary.

"Can I read it?" He grinned.

"No."

"Then tell me what happens!" The actual reason why he couldn't read it was, well... I hadn't written it. I was still on the first chapter.

"Okay, okay." I bounced on the bed a couple times, getting comfortable. "So this guy, Jamie..." Jack listened with such intensity that I guessed he actual cared what happened. So I told it in more detail, sometimes forgetting stuff and going back, but it didn't matter. Jack sat next to me, staring almost uncomfortably at my face.

"What happened next?" He asked.

"I haven't figured out." I shrugged.

"Noooooo!" Jack cried, grabbing onto my sweater dramatically. "Nooooo, please!"

I laughed, prying his fingers off. "Bad Jack."

Henley chose that moment to bust in the room, eyes glued to her phone. "We're having dinner in a half hour. Dress nicely." Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

Jack was silent. "Move it, Jackrabbit, unless you wanna see me change?"

"I'm good," he muttered quickly, almost running out. Laughing a little, I turned to my dresser. My empty dresser. Ooooooh. I could hear the shower burst into life in the bathroom. Sighing, I walked over and pressed my mouth as close as it could get to the bathroom door.

"Henley?"

"Yeah?" I could barely hear her because her voice was muffled by the running water.

"I don't have any... nice clothes..."

Henley seemed to ponder this. "None of my clothes would fit you, you're tiny." I pouted, glancing down at my less-than-average-height figure. "Oh, I know what might work! Check the bottom drawer, the pile second to left."

I opened up the bottom drawer and found the pile. "What am I looking for?"

"A dark purple shirt," Henley called. "It's long on me, so it'll probably fit you as a dress." I quickly sorted through the nice shirts until I found the one she mentioned. It was a dark purple strapless shirt, definitely a good sized dress on me.

"Thanks Hen!" I smiled, picking up the shirt.

"No problem," Henley answered. "You have to look good for Jack, so..."

"I do NOT have to look good for Jack!"

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz**

I had quickly gotten dressed and slipped on the flats I'd worn (they were white and dressy enough). With minor hesitation, I'd worn the necklace my mom gave to me on my sixteenth birthday. It was a tiny silver chain link with a cursive 'Kimmy' on the bottom. Henley had fussed over me until I finally agreed to wear some sparkly Chapstick, and now I was waiting for her to finish curling her hair.

Trademark red lips curved into a smile as Henley strode out of the bathroom, looking beautiful. As always. "Let's go Kimmy." She smiled encouragingly at me and pushed open the door.

I have to admit, I did appreciate the awe-struck look Jack had on his face when he saw me. It was adorable. Technically it was Issa's thing to drool over adorable, caring, hot guys... oh no. I did NOT just think that.

We ate dinner at the fancy place and talked about the normallest things, like funny stories from our childhood or our opinions on world issues that didn't seem to matter in the slightest bit. "Did you know," Merritt chewed on a piece of steak, "that the penny is on the verge of being evicted?"

"And then," Henley gasped, trying not to laugh, "she said... she said..."

All too soon it was time to head back. But with a smile on my face, I realized that we'd be having much more of these 'outings', especially with Henley and I having the boys wrapped around our little fingers.

I did NOT just think that.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz**

Ninja's Note: Heyo mayo. How did you guys like this chapter? I feel like I want to do three chapters on the 'in-between' year... tell me if it's boring so I can get right to the action!


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: A Trip Down Mem'ry Lane**

**Summary: - I swear it to you, I didn't plan it to happen this way. About two years ago, if someone told me that I was going to jump into my favorite movie and take the world by storm with the cutest guy in the Milky Way... well, I would've believed them. But that's an issue for a different time. -**

**Disclaimer: None is mine. None. **

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz

It was a sort of unofficial rule in the Horsemen Hotel that from dinner until 1 o'clock in the morning was BluePrint Time.

BluePrint Time was when, silently, all five of us would take out the blueprints and start to work out all the kinks in our shows. We'd get down to specifics: exactly what we'd need, when, and how long we'd practice it for. Every detail of every show and trick had to be carefully planned down to the millisecond of time. This was a risky business, and the cost of failure was definite jail time, or worse: death.

Merritt didn't like BluePrint Time. Being the little kid trapped inside an old man he was, he decided to revolt.

Danny was walking in, holding a huge bundle of blueprints and loose leaf papers with half-completed ideas. He looked exhausted - there were dark circles under his eyes, which were red, and a bit puffy too. Henley sighed in resignation while Jack and I groaned. Merritt was no where to be found.

Danny dumped the bundle on the floor, and we began to search through for blueprints that we'd been working on the night before. "We really need to organize these," Henley muttered.

All of a sudden, the TV blared to life from inside the other room. Immediately, all of us were on our guard, me snapping the lights out with my fingers. A yell of complaint came from the living room as Merritt peeked his head out the doorway to look at us. A look of irritation was plastered on his face. "Do you mind? I'm trying to watch a movie."

"But it's blueprint time..!" Danny's jaw dropped a little in a, how dare Merritt break the schedule kind of way.

"That's not a thing." Merritt shook his head, raising an eyebrow.

"B-but!" Danny spluttered. "We're not even close to being done, you can't just bail..!"

I saw Merritt's point, and so did Henley. "We need a break, Danny." The redhead said softly. "Look at the kids, they're so tired they can barely walk." I almost shouted in indignation but then decided that she was right. I couldn't see myself, but Jack was a mess.

Danny didn't look convinced.

"I don't give a fuck about the blueprints, tonight I'm watching a movie and there's nothing you can do except join me." I shrugged and joined Merritt in the room. Jack wordlessly followed me and Henley gave Danny a pleading look before crossing through the doorway. Merritt plopped on the couch and Jack took up the rest of it. Tiredly, I sat down on Jack's lap.

He started to complain. "Kiwi, I can't breath. Kiwi, off. Bad Kiwi. C'mon Kiwi..!"

"Move your knees, Jackrabbit, then I'll think about it," I smirked playfully and he dramatically sighed before giving me some room. "Thank you, oh humble servant." Jack was too tired to argue as my head rested on his shoulder.

I noticed Danny and Henley sit down, Danny still complaining. "This is a one-time thing, hear?" Merritt pressed the button to play the movie. "The HitchHiker's Guide To The Galaxy? Seriously?!"

"Daniel, I'm warning you, one more word and you're evicted." Jack mumbled.

Danny rolled his eyes but I could see that even though his mouth was straight as a stick he had laughter in his eyes. "Alright Jackie." Jack gave him a soft glare.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz**

"Poor Trillian," Henley sighed.

"Poor Trillian?" Jack exclaimed, half asleep. "Poor freaking Arthur, his home planet just freaking exploded and he was almost killed by Vogons-"

"Shut up. Shut up up up. Shush." Danny mumbled.

Slap.

A giggle escaped from my lips as Arthur, Ford, Zaphoid and Marvin were getting smacked by the shovels. Merritt burst into laughter and held his stomach. Jack was visibly shaking to my left. There were tears of laughter in Henley's eyes as the redhead clutched onto Danny's shirt.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz**

"MARVIN I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. "MARVIN YOU'RE MY HERO!"

The menial, depressed, robot had just spread a wave of sadness over all the Vogons with an emotion gun. Tricia, Arthur, Ford, and Zaphoid were nervously peering out of the demolished house.

"Life, don't talk to me about life," a Vogon moaned, and everyone on our end of the screen cheered, laughed, and threw popcorn in the air, only to have Merritt catch it in his mouth and almost choke.

"Marvin... is the best. He saved Earth 2 from two mice." I sighed happily. "Arthur almost got his head chopped off. By two mice. Slartibartfast. Fjords. OH MY GOSH THEY'RE SO ADORABLE!" I shook Jack's shoulders excitedly. "THIS IS MY FAVORITE MOVIE EVER! YOU GO ARTHUR!"

Jack sighed happily. "You're really adorable when you're excited, y'know?" His voice had a slight slur to it, and I wasn't positive he was 100% awake... scratch that, he wasn't even 20% awake. I still blushed though, and Merritt still cat-called, and Danny and Henley still shared a knowing look - shut UP Merritt - and Jack still had an expectant yet sleepy look on his face that made my heart melt inside.

"Thanks." I whispered, the beginnings of a smile crossing my face. I didn't know what else to say and I was afraid to say anything else lest I make a complete fool of myself.

"I love Movie Night," Merritt sighed joyously. For once, Danny didn't argue. He just smiled in agreement and leaned against the couch.

"Ooh, is Mr. Control Freak actually having the teeniest bit of fun?" Henley teased, poking said control freak.

"Maybe." Danny glanced up at Jack and I. "The kids are asleep. Call NOT carrying them." He stood up, and I smiled into Jack's shirt.

"Ugh." Henley groaned, sliding her arms around me to pick me up. Just to annoy her the littlest bit more, I snuggled into her chest. She sighed and I could feel the smile crossing her face as she carried me off to my bed, bridal style.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz**

Tressler.

The word felt bitter on my tongue. Just the mere mention of it made the room reek of evil and manipulation. And now I had to actually talk to him.

Have lunch with him.

Try to persuade HIM that we were good enough.

"I'm not talking." I crossed my arms.

Henley blew an irritated puff of hair from her mouth that made her bangs bounce. "Look, Kimmy, we all have to talk to him. I don't like it, no one likes it, but if he's gonna trust us-"

"I'll just blow up at him, trust me, I have an... uncomfortable past with one of his companies." I desperately tried to get my point across, but none of them got it. The truth was, I actually did have a real life past with one of Tressler's companies. I hadn't realized it until we were searching through his files and I'd happened upon an interesting discovery. "I'm just going to hurt in this, not help."

Merritt sighed. "Look kid, I don't wanna have to resort to mentalism to find out what's bugging you-"

"Don't you dare-" I shot him a glare.

Danny just shook his head and turned to Jack.

"Kiwi." Jack gave me the kicked puppy face he knew I couldn't stand. "Please?"

"Fine fine fine. But I'm not happy about it." I pouted and purposely looked away from Jack and his huge brown eyes.

"Great." Danny took control immediately. "Because we're having lunch with him in a half hour." We all stared. "Hey, I have my talents."

"Control freak," Merritt coughed. Danny was *this* close to slapping him.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz**

"Hello Mr. Tressler." I watched as the white-haired man carefully sat down in a brown-cushioned wood seat. We were all currently in Café La Ritz, the #1 cafe on Trip Advisor.

"Ahhhh, the magicians." He gave us a roguish grin. "I've heard so much about you. And I've seen those clips of your shows - you five, are amazing."

"Thank you Mr. Tressler sir, we are so grateful to have you with us." Merritt smiled, his fedora tipped strategically below an eye.

"The pleasure is all mine." Tressler nodded. "The Five Horsemen, is it? Please, call me Art."

"Yes, alright," Henley smiled eagerly. "We have a proposition for you."

"Would you like to come with us on our ride to fame?" Danny's voice was so persuasive it was a miracle Tressler didn't jump up on the table screaming, 'Yes!'

"Just imagine." Jack cut in, leaning towards Tressler. "The Five Horsemen, written on a Vegas sign, and with your name on top."

Tressler hummed. The tension was palpable, and I barely refrained from shifting in the uncomfortable silence. Jack was stoic next to me, and his eyes were wide with anticipation. C'mon Tressler, make up your mind!

Then he grinned. "You had me at hello."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Please sign here, Mr - Art."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz**

Irritated, I puffed and blew a stray hair from my face. I sat on the balcony floor, my legs dangling through the bars that were entirely too big. The sky was cloudy, but if I strained (and I was straining) I could see Jupiter and Venus. At least, I think they were Jupiter and Venus.

I was trying to sort through the messy office that was my head, filing away old papers I didn't know I had. My mind was like an old lady with a hoarding problem, and boy, she just didn't know where to stop. Mindlessly, I stuck two fingers in my mouth and whistled. I couldn't sing to save my life, but I definitely could whistle.

I shut my eyes. Memories were coming back now, but they seemed like a movie. Like someone else's life. The worst part was the non-existent texts screaming in worry, the calls that never came, the tearful voicemails telling me to get my ass back home that were lost, maybe never found to begin with. My dad had taught me how to whistle, because he couldn't sing either. Dad.

And suddenly, I wanted to go home.

A small sob choked me, and ripples of unhappiness and longing spread through my body. What was I doing here? Daddy, Mommy, I want to go home.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders gently, and a deep voice whispered, "It's ok, Kiwi; everything is ok. Jackrabbit's here."

"H-hey." I hiccuped, and turned to face my best friend. No - Issa was my best friend. I'm sorry, Issa, I'm sorry! Jack stared back at me, concerned.

"You wanna talk about it?" Chocolate brown eyes bored into my soul, but not like Merritt's, all sharp and hard.

"Just a small town girl getting homesick in the city... hic." I gave him a red-eyed hopeless smile, praying he'd leave it at that.

He sensed my discomfort apparently, because he was silent. I started to whistle again, softly, carefully. Jack tapped his toes to the beat and I slowly rested my head on his shoulder. "Y'know, you can tell me anything. Blah blah blah. Insert mushy movie scene here," he said in a bored tone.

I couldn't help it - my shoulders shook and I giggled. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Haven't laughed as hard since I was a little boy."

A grin spread across his face and he punched my shoulder; gently, but strong enough so I got the point. "Is there something you're not telling me?" I smiled, choosing not to respond. Instead, I took my legs out from between the bars and sleepily curled up in his lap. "Great," he groaned, but I could tell his sarcasm wasn't really meant.

"Night, Jackrabbit," I mumbled.

"Night, Kiwi."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz**

Ninja's Note: Sorry, I just had to put some fluffiness in there somewhere. Sorry, I know there's way too much JackOC in this fandom but I can't help writing it:) Anywho; review! Tell me what you think!


End file.
